moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Navy SEAL
Allied Nations |baseunit = |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-structure * Anti-ship |eliteability = |useguns = * HK5 UMP submachine gun * C4 charges |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = 140 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Flak |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $650 |time = 0:26 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = Air Force Command Headquarters |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 7 |seaspeed = |range = * 6.75 (submachine gun) * Close (C4) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Amphibious * Detects stealth (range 7) |structure = |notes =Can destroy bridges by planting C4 on its repair hut |margin = }} The Navy SEALs ('Se'a, 'A'ir and 'L'and) are the Allies' special operations forces, armed with a submachine gun that makes short work on enemy infantry and C4 charges to destroy structures and ships, as they are also capable of swimming. Description Navy SEALs are the elite soldiers of the Allied forces. Extensively trained in various weaponry, covert ops, and amphibious assaults, they are more than capable of handling most ground threats. They can use their C4 charges to quickly demolish enemy structures as well. SEALs are excellent for marine warfare as well, capable of detecting submerged enemy units and destroying ships with their C4. Overview Navy SEALs are very effective against basic infantry, and if they can reach a building, their C4 charges will deal significant damage. The SEALs are also competent swimmers, making their C4s a threat to ships as well. They can also detect stealth and submerged units. Navy SEALs can wreck havoc in undefended bases with C4s. The planted C4s have a short activation delay and cannot instantly destroy most ships or structures. While the C4 is planted, they are unable to use their submachine guns, but can move around freely before the charge detonates. SEALs have difficulty getting close to base defenses like Sentry Guns or Tesla Coils quickly enough to plant C4 charges before being killed, unless distracted by tanks or other heavily armored units. Besides structures and ships, they can also destroy bridges by planting C4 on the repair hut. However, Navy SEALs are fragile infantry. They are weak against vehicles and aircraft. Tanks and heavily armored vehicles easily crush them. Other powerful infantry units such as Snipers, Desolators, and Viruses can outrange them and kill them off easily. For increased protection and mobility, a Navy SEAL can be loaded inside an IFV or a Stallion Transport. This would also allow rapid assaults against unsuspecting infantry and undefended bases. Assessment Pros * Effective against infantry. * Quick rate of fire. * Decent speed. * Effective range slightly greater than that of standard infantry units. * Can detect cloaked and submerged units. * Can swim. * Can plant C4s on structures and ships, severely damaging them. Cons * Ineffective against armored tanks. * Lightly armored. * Cannot attack air units. * Easy to kill with anti-infantry weapons. * Easily crushed by heavily armored vehicles. * Difficult to overcome base defenses because it must get close to plant C4s. * C4s have activation delay and cannot instantly destroy ships or structures. Quotes The Navy SEAL uses the voiceset of the same unit in Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge. Gallery SEALSNOW.png|Snow variant SEALdesert.png|Desert variant Trivia * Navy SEALs were originally a campaign only unit in vanilla Red Alert 2 due to their firepower. They were eventually included into the Allied arsenal in Yuri's Revenge. * In Mental Omega, Allied players can also recruit SEALs in skirmish, but no longer instantly kill enemy infantry; they also deal half damage to enemy ships with C4s and do not instantly destroy enemy structures with C4. * Obviously, the Navy SEALSs are based on the real-life special operation forces by the US Navy but it is inaccurate that the SEALs are also available in European Alliance and Pacific Front. Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations